


Heat

by randomrosewrites



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, because reader respects their partner and values communication, nothing actually happens, reader is a goat demon, you have a tail because: goat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrosewrites/pseuds/randomrosewrites
Summary: “Have you ever experienced a heat before?”A fucking.What.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Implied sexual content and talks about mating/ heat cycles.
> 
> The world of Hazbin Hotel and its characters belong to Vivziepop.

Alastor knew something was wrong with you. 

Though not wrong in a bad sense, no. Wrong as indifferent. Odd. He was your ‘partner’ of sorts for little over a year now and was perceptive to slight changes in you. He’d admit, he was denser than wood at the beginning -and still was in certain areas- but he had enough faith that he knew what was ‘normal’ and what wasn’t.

“You good?” You asked, snapping him out of his moment of reflection. You were carrying a large box, it was adorable to him how tiny it made your already-small-height appear. 

You had taken it upon yourself to aid Charlie in the operation of her Hotel. It was where he met you, and while he picked and prodded at you endlessly at first, the two of you eventually learned to co-exist in a state of neutrality, which turned into romantic affection. 

He took the box out of your hands. “Swell. What’s all of this?”

  
“Stage lights for the theater. We’re thinking of organizing a communal musical...or something.”

A musical! Now that promised exciting things. Either entertainment from a classic Broadway show, or the pure agony as a bunch of low-lives with no talent or interest in theater attempt to put something of semblance together. Both outcomes would be quite the thrill for him, though he knew if everything ended in failure, it would dishearten you. 

“I’ll put these where they need to go, upstairs, correct?” He gestured to the box in his hands.

“Yeah, that’d be great, thank you.” You smiled up at him serenely. Your tail swished back and forth, unbeknown to you in your delight. As you left to help Charlie with another task, His eyes trailed on the moving appendage until you were out of his sight. 

Hm.

With a snap of his fingers, he was easily transported to the dusty storage closet upstairs. It overlooked one of the closed-off theaters that Lilith had used for her old performances. They were left abandoned, as the queen of Hell moved onto bigger stages. 

He nestled the boxes down next to another one when he heard screaming. The sound made his own ears twitch, it was Charlie. Curiosity called him, and he pursued the noise instantly, transporting himself to the reception hall. 

“Now what’s all this-” He was cut off mid-sentence to take in the sight before him.

You had yourself attached to Charlie’s back. Your arms were tightly wrapped around her neck and your legs locked around her stomach. The princess was struggling not to fall back from the weight you added to her. You nuzzled your head into her long hair that trailed down her back, almost  _ purring _ . 

Vaggie was freaking out, trying to get you off while also trying to prevent her girlfriend from falling. Her eyes caught Alastor, and her face wrinkled up.

Ah yes, no matter how long he stayed here and proved he wouldn’t  _ intentionally  _ ruin Charlie’s plans, she still felt negatively towards him. Not that he blamed her. She nearly had an aneurysm when she found out the two of you were romantically involved. 

“You! Don’t just stand there, do something!”

He sighed, allowing his microphone to vaporize out of his grasp. He wasn’t doing this for her much as he was doing this to help you.

“Come now, darling, what’s gotten into you?”

He calmly lifted you up from under your arms, holding you outstretched like a cat. Suddenly a bleat erupted from you. The sound startled him so much that when you wriggled in his grasp, you fell to the floor in a heap of limbs. 

The room was quiet. You leaned back on your elbows, eyes blown wide and embarrassed at what you had done. 

Alastor had never heard such a sound come from you, only furthering his theory that something was most definitely wrong with you.

“Darli-” he was cut off as you scrambled to your feet and bolted out of the room. 

He sighed, taking a moment to fix his attire. He supposed he’d have to wait and see what would happen, much to his dismay. 

He was never one for patience. 

“Are you alright there?” He addressed the princess, who was ruffled but otherwise fine. Vaggie fretted over her, supporting Charlie as she got her bearings. 

“I’m alright, thanks Al.” Charlie gave him a wide smile, something Alastor found quite charming of her.

  
“Might I ask what happened to prompt such an outburst?”

“I… don’t know?” Charlie furrowed her brows, palms up in submission. “I was just talking about how happy I was to share my love of music and song with others when suddenly they just...pounced on me.”

Alastor rubbed his chin with his thumb and finger. That didn’t sound like you at all. Randomly jumping people and refusing to let go? Never. Right now he had more questions than answers, though as much as he wanted to chase you down and pry them from you, he knew that wouldn’t help anyone. 

“Hmm. Well, I’ll keep close watch over my little darling, let me know if you require any assistance.” 

Charlie’s eyes were glowing again. “I will, thanks, Alastor!” 

He bowed low, smiling smugly as Vaggie looked away from his gaze before straightening himself and exiting the room. His shoes clicking each step he took. 

It didn’t know what was going on with you, but he was determined to figure out nonetheless. 

\---

“My dear, please, there’s’ something up with you.” Alastor pleaded, having to detach you from mounting the walls for the 5th time that day. It had been a few days since the whole ‘goat noise’ incident. Since then a few more strange happenings had occurred.

One day your tail was wagging non-stop, even as you watched the broadcast on the 666 news which detailed a gruesome death. 

Another day he sought your presence, only to find you uncharacteristically goofing off with angel dust and his entourage in the backstreets of pentagram city. 

And perhaps his most odd sight, one day he found you knocked out, coddled next to husker, clinging to his warmth and drawing out purrs from him unconsciously.

“I’m fine! Really Al I feel fine…” you bemused, staring up at him with a glassy look coating your eyes. 

His smile twitched at its edges. “You’ve been acting  _ Dingy  _ for the past week.” He steadied your swaying frame with one hand and pressed the back of his hand to your forehead. 

“You’re burning my dear.” His brows furrowed. Colds were next to nonexistent in Hell, but not impossible. He had never the pleasure of having one, so he hadn’t the faintest idea of where to start. 

But he knew someone who would. 

He went to pull his hand away but was stopped by your own hand grabbing it. Hazily, you pressed his hand against your cheek. A shiver visibly rocked your body at the sensation. Your eyes closed in a soothing bliss, leaning forward to envelop yourself more in his essence. 

The sight was enchanting to him. He released a slow breath, eyes raking over you as you pressed yourself further to him, tail whipping frantically. 

He regained himself back. As much as he would love to fawn over you, you did have a fever. He scooped you up in his arms, much like a child. 

“Come now, let’s get this sorted, shall we?”

Despite what protest you had initially, the second he pressed your head against his chest you went quiet. You hummed at the soothing texture his coat provided, inhaling deeply the scents of sandalwood and old paper. Alastor held you close to his frame, his presence enough to ward off any passing by sinner or demon that should try and mess with you. 

Soon enough he reached the entrance to his dear friend’s emporium. The sign hadn’t been replaced since the...ahem,  _ changes  _ in employment. The X’d out name marking the entrance was a warning to all who had even the faintest idea of pulling the wool over the shop owner’s eyes. 

Threatening and dominant, he liked that.

“Rosie m’dear!” he called, opening the door to his friend's emporium. 

“That you, Alastor?” The lady in question called from the backroom. She emerged a moment later, looking as immaculate as ever. She straightened her feathered hat before dabbing the corner of her mouth with a spare handkerchief. Upon seeing her associate and his little partner her smile widened.

“What brings you two here?”

Alastor set you down gently on the ground. You refused to let go of his shirt, clinging to him for balance.

Rosie’s attention snapped to you, fraternal- like instincts kicking in. “My dear Rosling…” she took your face between her hands, hands turning your face this way and that. 

She gave a small click of her tongue, using her thumb to force your droopy eyes wide enough to view. 

“Let’s get you seated, sweetie.” She led you over to one of the fine couches, you followed her like a duckling follows its mother. She set you upon it, continuing to inspect your body. 

Alastor followed closely, holding his hands behind his back to occupy them. He was so fidgety, wanting to pace the floors or walk along the walls. 

“They’ve been like this for a week now,” he stated, to fill the silence. 

Rosie noted the swaying tail, feeling for a pulse and brushing stray locks of hair from your face. A thin layer of sweat had accumulated over your skin. She felt like chastising the radio demon for not bringing you in sooner but spared her breath. She’d have time in private to reprimand him. 

“Alastor, would you be so kind and grab a pitcher of water and glass from the back?”

Happy to have something to do, Alastor quickly fetched the items in question. When he returned you were spaced out, staring blankly at the ceiling. Alastor set the items down on the table, pouring you a glass of water. Rosie was settled deep in thought, perched elegantly on the edge of her seat. He could practically see the cogs turning swiftly in her mind. 

“So, what do you think?” He asked, not being able to wait any longer. 

“It’s not a sickness. At least I don’t believe so,” Rosie turned then to get your attention, snapping her fingers.“Rosling, can you hear me?”

Your eyes focused on her, you nodded, once. “Mhmm…”

“You’re a goat demon, aren’t you?” 

  
“Yeah…” 

“Have you ever experienced a  _ heat  _ before?”

A fucking.

_ What _ .

“No, I...I thought I couldn’t have those.”

Rosie’s smile was soft now. Like a professor talking to their student, she began: “Anatomy is very different in the afterlife, but romance and chemistry is consistent. And something I’m sure you’re most aware I’m knowledgeable in.” She side-eyed Alastor for a split second before continuing. 

“Arriving in hell, for the most part, is very emotionally, mentally and physically taxing to each soul. Every day can feel like you’re fighting for your life. With such levels of anxiety and fear, your body was in a state where it’s natural functions were postponed. ” She paused, checking to see if you were still coherent. You were. Sort of. You were trying your best, though she had faith you were at least grasping some of what she was saying.

  
“Because that stress is now gone, and you’ve got Alastor…” She looked over at the deer in question. “Your body is in a natural state where it biologically wants to mate.” 

“Surely that’s not possible? I’ve never heard of any creature experiencing a heat in hell.” Alastor interjected. Sure, he wasn’t well endowed with demon sexual lore, but he was aware of the things that happened. As far as he knew, reproduction between condemned souls was impossible. Only beings born in hell could reproduce. (overpopulation would be 1000x worse if otherwise)

“They’re uncommon but not impossible,” Rosie tucked hair behind your ear. It just means your little Rosling feels safe and secure with you as their partner. The only downside of a heat is that they’re taxing. And I’m sure you’ve noticed  _ ton amour  _ acting utterly ditzy leading up to this day.”

To say Alastor was at a loss for words would be an understatement. He felt as if someone just drenched him with ice-cold water. Genuinely, he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. No witty comment, no commentary or remark. He was utterly lost, frozen as if someone had hit the pause button. Luckily, Rosie wasn’t as bewildered. 

“Since this is their first time I don’t believe you two need to be concerned about actually mating.” She pulled you close to her side. You instantly shut your eyes, curling yourself as tight as you could and soaking up as much body heat as Rosie would give you. “It’s obvious she sees you as a mate and will cling to you for the next week, but close friends and family also help provide relief for the soul in heat.” 

Well, that explained the outburst you had with Charlie. You didn’t see her as your partner but still cherished her. 

Rosie gestured for Alastor to step towards her. After a moment’s hesitation, he complied. Rosie pulled your hands from around her middle. You whined, attempting to resist her. But once Alastor’s red coat came into your view you mellowed out, grasping onto Alastor and settling again in his arms. Rosie stood, patting Alastor’s shoulder. 

“You two best be going. Settle down in your room for the next week or so. For now, I think it's best if it’s just you two being in contact with each other. They’ll be mostly delirious but I’ll come around to help you every other day.”

Things seemed to be happening very quickly for Alastor. Too quickly.

“Pardon me, Rosie, but I don’t believe I’m capable of this task,” He laughed. “Why, I haven’t even the slightest idea on what I’m supposed to do-”

“Hush chap,” Rosie ushered him towards the entrance. “All you have to do is be there for them, as their partner. You already know what to do, just remember to keep yourselves hydrated and leave the rest to me.” 

Alastor was still wary. Things like this weren’t his forte. But he supposed, for you, he’d make do and get through this.

“I appreciate this,  _ Madame Rosie _ .” He gave the best bow he could. With a sweating, mumbling goat in his arms.

“As always.” She smiled. “And relax, stress won’t do neither of you any good.”

\---

At first, he didn’t plan on going to the hotel. But taking into account that the alternative was either his shack deep in the swamp or isolated at his manner with no one nearby to help, he settled for his heavily guarded hotel room.

It was an interesting conversation he had with Charlie and her girlfriend on his way up. But he knew they would assist him any way they could. (Or anyway he would allow them.)   
  


He settled you on the plush fabric of his bed, a blanket draped temporarily over you while he changed into something more suitable. When he returned he was surprised that you had organized the blankets and pillows into a nest of sorts. You had stripped down to just a tank top and shorts, the damp clothes left discarded on the ground. Your face was buried in his wardrobe, plucking articles of clothing off of their hooks and tossing them haphazardly onto the bed. Only the lower half of your body stood out, tail wagging restlessly.

“Find something you like?” He inquired from the side of the bed. You crawled in the middle of the bed, swiftly organizing yourself before making grabbing motions at him. Taking your message, he climbed onto the bed, letting you wrap yourself around his torso. 

He laid back down with a heavy sigh, remembering what Rosie told him. Relax.

He focused on your scent, your weight. You were emitting an aroma that made his own ears perk up and his mouth water. It was sickly sweet, almost bitter. Had it been anyone else, they would have most certainly recoiled with nausea. But the scent only attracted him further to you, easing the tension held in his shoulders. He rubbed soothing circles against your hip, earning a soft bleat from you. A genuine smile pulled at his lips. What a delicate, perfect little creature you were. 

He felt you settle and rest around him, hot breath fanning his torso. Once you had mostly stilled and your breathing evened out did he reach over to grab a book, careful to always keep one hand on you as you rest. 

.

.

.

Your head was spinning. It felt like you were underwater. A heavy weight pulled on your person, making every move take thrice the amount of effort. Everything was so hot, hot, hot. Thoughts were hard to string together in your mind, all you felt were emotions. Sensations. Feelings.

Like how Alastor made you feel secure. The gentle crackling of static was a constant hum that helped to ground you. It washed over you in waves, projecting Alastor’s own feelings of content onto you. You relished in these feelings, your body sang in delight at the knowledge that this was real, this was happening. 

The heat in your core blossomed again, making you inhale sharply. It didn’t hurt as much as it faintly burned. It sizzled from the inside out, lighting your blood on fire. 

Seeking relief, you tugged yourself up to lay your head in the crook of Alastor’s neck and waited for the feeling to subside. You tugged on his shirt collar, tugging it down so you could nip at his neck and the underside of his jaw. You murmured his name, over and over again.

You think he answered, or said something, but you couldn’t make it out. 

You wanted more, you wanted him to give you more. Yet as much as you biologically, instinctively craved it, your better judgment and respect for Alastor pulled you back. No, you didn’t want him to take you, not today. If you started, you didn’t know when or if you’d stop, or if your coherent mind would zap out of existence in the next hour. You didn’t want to start something he hadn’t agreed to beforehand. 

You valued the trust he had given you. You weren’t about to take advantage of that. 

“...’lstor,” You slurred, lax brain struggling to form a cohesive thought. “Al...Al...ssss...mate...al...”

“Yes, my darling, what do you need?” 

You pressed your mouth to his ear. “Sing...can...can you sing… please,” You whispered, not having the strength to vocalize your voice any louder. 

He chuckled, the low octave made you shiver. He released the book from his hands, vaporizing into the air. “Certainly, my love, just relax...” 

There was a crackle on the radio, the channel shifted before finally coming to a soft, gentle jazz opening. You melted into his frame once more as guitar strings plucked at your heart.

_ “I don’t want to set the world on fire..” _

Alastor’s singing voice always amazed you. The warble it had to it was so soothing and addictive. Like a songbird, he sang from his perch for his one-person audience. Your tail swayed in tune to the song, like a metronome.

Slowly, your eyes drooped once more and your tail settled against your side. 

Alastor kept singing sweet lullabies of love into your ear as he kissed your brow goodnight. And when you awoke, he’d be there to sing you a good morning, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Terms:  
> Dingy= crazy  
> ton amour = your love
> 
> The song Al sings at the end is "I don't want to set the world on fire". His official singing VA did a cover of it on youtube. It's really nice. 
> 
> During the pilot, there are two boarded off doors/ rooms in the hotel. Seeing as Lilith is a singer/ performer in hell, and from the general layout of the hotel, it looks like it once was a theater. (At least to me)
> 
> I have a soft spot for Rosie in my heart, I have a feeling she's a bit darker under all that 'perfect woman' she presents, and I love her even more for that. 
> 
> I have an oc who's a goat demon, which is why I wrote this. I had to do research about goats going into heat for this, haha.
> 
> I kinda don't like how this one ended, but it was a drabble so I'm somewhat satisfied. 
> 
> Feedback/ comments are welcome!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
